Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry is the 18th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Summary Play cat and mouse from the tower of the cathedral in Carentan. Direct your men below as the counterattack rolls in... Plot Baker's squad are on top of the cathedral talking while Mac is scouting using his binoculars. Later, Obi was hit by a sniper in the head and everybody gets down. A signal that the German counterattack is near and Corrion's team are still down there. Baker grabbed his sniper rifle to support the defenders down there. Soon, the Germans attack from all sides with the paratroopers defending as best they could with Baker, Mac and Leggett providing support from the top of the cathedral. Leggett received an intel that tanks are moving into town to support the counterattack. They went to the other side of the cathedral to support the under fired defenders. After clearing the defenders, the tanks arrived and Baker's team forced to retreat to the other side to get the bazooka. Baker uses the bazooka and successfully dealt with the tanks attacking the cathedral. The counterattack is stopped but the fight isn't over. Objectives Defend Carentan from counter-attack Command your troops below to react to the attacking enemy. Use your sniper rifle in support. Transcript Baker's introduction I suppose we're making progress. The feeling of victory is being ebbed away by the faces of Muzza, Garnett, Allen, Desola, Rivas... ...and George. Is this it? Did we really take Carentan? Part of me just wishes the Germans would attack just so I can get these thoughts out of my head. My Dad used to tell me that it was the quiet times after combat that scared him the most. Now I understand what he meant. Conflict It just turned noon in Carentan. It's hard to believe that Baker and his squad have been in France for nearly a week, and yet here he is standing on the highest level of a cathedral placed in the middle of the town. But he's not alone - he has third squad with him. Well, half of third squad. It is also quite windy up in the cathedral as well. Mac is looking north with his binoculars - he believes that there may be a counterattack coming sometime soon. Mac: We don't know where it's going to come from, or if it's going to come at all. Obrieski: Which is why I say we break out the champagne. Zanovich: Where are we going to get champagne Obi? Leggett lobbed a grenade into the only place in town with liquor. Obrieski lifts up his smoked cigarette. Obrieski: We'll get him when... (this is over) Suddenly, a shot from far away managed to shoot Obrieski from the back of the head, through his helmet, to his forehead. Hartsock: Obi! Obrieski falls backward off the cathedral dropping maybe ten stories. Hartsock attempted to grab Obi before he fell but couldn't reach him in time. Strangely enough, his body was never recovered after the mission. The only thing left of Obrieski was the blood in his helmet. The entire third squad ducks, hoping not to be seen from whatever shot Obrieski. Hartsock: Where the hell did that come from? Mac: Far away. He was hit before we heard the shot. Leggett: Corrion and McCreary are still on the street! Hartsock: Zanovich let's go! Hartsock takes Zanovich to the streets where Corrion and McCreary are stationed for defensive positions around the cathedral. Mac looks through his binoculars again and spots scattered German units heading towards the cathedral. Mac: The Krauts are counter-attacking! We've got to hold this position! Baker, pick off as many of them as you can! Baker replaces his Thompson submachine gun and grabs his M1903 Springfield sniper rifle. Mac: They're comin' down the main road! Baker looked with through the scope of his sniper rifle and spotted two Germans sprinting to towards the cathedral. After he took them out, he spotted two more Germans sprinting in the same direction. They cut down instantly from Baker's accuracy. Mac: Baker! Over there! To the West! Baker spotted four Germans heading towards the cathedral. After he cut one down, he quickly realized that he ran out of his clip and had to reload, which gave the Germans plenty of time for them to sprint and take cover behind crates, barrels, and other blockades they used to impede Baker's shots. Five seconds later, Baker had fully loaded his sniper rifle and continued firing. The Germans on the western side of the cathedral were now literally in a pool of their own blood. Mac: Baker! East! Leggett: They're coming from fucking everywhere! Leggett was right; they were coming from everywhere. Anywhere Baker looked, there would be Germans. Germans were coming from the west, the east, and north. Because of the enormous crowd the Germans had, Baker began questioning whether he had enough ammunition to take down of all of them. Thankfully, Red and Zanovich were on the scene with Corrion and McCreary and helped Baker conserve his ammo. As a result, Baker saved five magazine clips, which is more than enough to last ten minutes depending on what the next situation was. Finally, the gunfire ceased and Leggett attempted to get word on the radio. Leggett: Kick Off Six, what's your message over? Kraut armor moving into our area? Acknowledge? How many? Over. Shit! Leggett turned to Mac. Leggett: Two tanks in the area. We gotta go Sarge! Mac was shocked and horrified at the same time. Mac: (Tanks?!) The Krauts must want this town back bad! Baker, get down to the lower level! Baker turned around and went down four levels and found his squad already combating Germans to the west, northwest, and north. The amount of Germans in the area almost overwhelmed Red, Zanovich, Corrion, and McCreary. Luckily, with the help of Baker's accuracy with the sniper rifle, the Germans were taken out. Less than a minute after the first wave was cut down, a second wave appeared sporadically from all directions. Baker was fortunate enough to have saved those five clips of ammunition, otherwise he would have had nothing else to use. All of a sudden, coming from the west side of the cathedral, there was an explosion. Baker started hearing tank tracks, which meant the two tanks in the area were close by. Mac could feel the rumbling underneath his army boots. Mac: Where'd Obrieski leave that God damn bazooka? Leggett: It's on the... Then, the tank (Panzer IV) in the area fired a shell near Baker's location. Leggett: North side of the church! Mac: Then let's get the hell over there! Mac, Leggett, and Baker raced over to the north side of the church. To their surprise, there were Germans already over there. Without any grenades at Baker's disposal, he had to use his sniper rifle to take the Germans out. Once they were taken care of, Baker spotted bazooka Obrieski had left there. Baker picked up the bazooka, aimed down his sights, and fired at the tank. There was a loud bang. Baker peeked over the cathedral walls and spotted that the tank was still moving. The tank then fired another shell near Baker. The shot wasn't too far off, but Baker managed to avoid it by crouching behind the wall. Baker then loaded another rocket into the bazooka and fired a second shot at the tank's side. Once the rocket hit its target, the tank erupted into flames and eventually exploded. Meanwhile, the second tank began entering the area and also fired shells near Baker's location. Baker, still with enough ammunition for the bazooka, fired shot after shot after shot until the tank finally exploded just like the first one. Then all of a sudden, a third tank coming from the north entered the area and also attempted to lay waste to Baker. This time, however, the tank had to take four shots from the bazooka till it came a complete stop and detonated. Miraculously, however, the tank commander had somehow survived the blast. He crept out of the tank while Baker, Mac, and Leggett were distracted from the Germans in the area and fell back. Soon afterward, the other Germans in the area also fell back putting an end to the battle at the cathedral. Chapter ends. Characters * Captain Joseph Baker (indirectly mentioned in introduction) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant George Risner (mentioned in introduction) * Corporal Samuel Corrion (does not speak) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not speak) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private First Class Stephan Obrieski (KIA) * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich * Private Larry Allen (mentioned in introduction) * Private Michael Desola (mentioned in introduction) * Private Michael Garnett (mentioned in introduction) * Private Dale McCreary (does not speak) * Private David Muzza (mentioned in introduction) * Private Johnny Rivas (mentioned in introduction) Weapons American Weapons * Springfield M1903 * M1 Garand * M9 Bazooka (Picks Up) * M1A1 Thompson (PS2 Only) German Weapons and Vehicles * StG 44 * Panzer IV Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Zanovich - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc. Courtland - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McCreary - M1A1 Carbine Extras City Fighting in 1944 City fighting in 1944 was focused on squad to squad combat. In this US Army photo, an American assault team charges a German occupied house in Normandy. In the city fight, any derbies can be used as protective cover. The American rifleman aims his M1 Garand from an improvised position. An American paratrooper rushes the doors of the church at St. Mere Eglise on D-Day. Church towers were an ideal sniper's perch for both armies. An American infantry squad uses a Sherman tank as mobile cover. The technique of combined arms between infantry and armor was honed in Normandy. Fire and move in action. As members of the squad put covering fire onto a German sniper position down the French street, another soldier crosses the road. Moments later, the assault team moves in for the kill, firing from the hip. A Normandy town cleared of enemy can be used by the paratroopers as a command post, a marshaling area or as a way-point to the next fight. 1944 Aerial Reconnaissance Photograph of Carentan Aerial reconnaissance photograph of the cathedral and surrounding area in Carentan. The photo was taken shortly before the invasion. The Springfield 1903 Rifle - Col. Antal Briefing This is the U.S. 30 caliber M1903 Springfield Rifle. The M1903 Series Rifles were originally issued to American soldiers during World War I, but the rifle saw service in World War II, the Korean War and even the Vietnam War, as a sniper rifle. The M1903 Rifle is a manually-operated, rotating bolt, internal magazine-fed rifle. The Springfield has an overall length of 43.5 inches and weighs 9 pounds. The M1903 A4 was specifically modified for use as a sniper rifle, with the addition of an M73 telescope. In Brothers in Arms, there will be situations where you will want to arm yourself with a Springfield Sniper Rifle. The Cathedral at Carentan 1944 US Army Signal Corps photograph of the cathedral at Carentan. Gearbox artist, Jen Wildes, atop cathedral tower. The Gearbox survey team were the first people to climb the tower in nearly two decades. The view from the tower in 2004. The view from the tower in 1944, as represented in Brothers in Arms. Cathedral in June, 2004 - 60 years after the battle of Carentan. The cathedral in Brothers in Arms. Gallery Tom and Jerry PC LS.png|The Loading Screen Trivia *This level and Purple Heart Lane are the only levels where you can use the sniper rifle. *This is the only chapter out of all the games when you can not acquire and use any German weaponry because they are out of possible reach. *It would actually be impossible to lead soldiers from ten stories up in the air without a radio.﻿ *Obrieski's body was never found when he fell. *Carentan Cathedral still stands today, and visitors can stand on the church where Baker stood. *This chapter is the only time you are accompanied by Mac and Leggett alone. *This is the only chapter in the game that allows you to use M1 Bazooka. *On the PS2 version of the game, and on Brothers in Arms: D-Day (PSP) this mission is called Cat and Mouse instead. *This is the only chapter where Leggett doesn't have a radio on his back. *This Level is name after the Cat & Mouse duel. Difference in the PS2 version * Baker's secondary weapon is an M1A1 Thompson instead of an M1 Garand. * Red, Corrion carries an M1 Garand. * Corrion is on his own in the Assault Team but is later reinforced by Red and Zanovich. * Courtland and McCreary are absent. * The fleeing German tank man at the end of the chapter was cut. * When Obrieski was shot in the head, his helmet isn't shot off and he's holding an M1 Garand instead of a cigarette. * Mission titled is called: "Cat & Mouse". * The Lines: ** Obi: We'll get him when... (this is over.) ** Red: Obi! ** Leggett: Corrion & McCreary are still in the street! ** & the part of Leggett talking while everyone was fighting the krauts are left out. ru:Колокольня Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30